Vindicated
by Forgotten Sacrifice
Summary: Danny is faced with a powerful decision, but when his emotions and abnormal occurances seem to control his sanity, will he be forced to give in?


**((Author's Note: I've had this on my computer for EVER...but I never put it up. So...yes. Erm...I won't update this very frequently until I'm done with my other story (If We Kiss) so...yes. Enjoy, though! Erm...yes very short. But its a PREFACE for pete's sake! teehee.  
**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom...-.-))**

**  
Preface**

A sheer mob of mist dangled over the tangled weeds that were sprouted over a large and very wide river. A small scrap of clothing clung to one of the weeds that were obscured by the others, its light blue cloth dampened with a patch of blood. The wind clutched it in its tight grasp and carried it about three yards away from whence it had sat before. A soft chatter could be heard in the distance.

"SILENCE!" A shriek that broke the still dusk air, sending many raven black crows leaping from the trees that hung over the river leapt into the air. Murmurs embraced the thin air as did a few bewildered gasps. A man burrowed beneath a midnight black cloak was grinning madly, his eyes casting a gray shadow as he paced up and down the riverbank. His hands were buckled behind his back and he would occasionally glance at a crowd of people that was clustered behind him.

"This is insane," He told them, lowering his hood to reveal a tall, thin, green faced man with a bare scalp that could be visible to any passerby. His massive red eyes gleamed in the dusk's light, emitting a soft glow around him.

"Sir–" A voice piped up behind the man. He spun around, his face contorted with anger.

"Did you just interrupt me?" The man asked the speaker, who sunk back into the crowd. He cleared his throat and continued with his speech.

"You were _told_ to retrieve the one! You were _told_ to murder him on the spot!" He snapped his fingers. Whispers rang throughout the crowd behind him. "You were _told _to keep your mouths shut! Apparently you all have gone deaf...or am I a lesser threat?" The man smirked at the crowd's shocked reactions.

"No sir!" They said, pressing their idea. "Never!"

"Then respect me!" He snapped, his eyes growing larger and larger.

"Ellington!" A hoarse yet strong voice called out from the crowd. A figure emerged from the sea of faces, his shoulders high with pride. He was an elderly man dressed in a blue flannel shirt tucked neatly into his khaki pants. "You cannot blame this mishap upon these innocent ones, for part of it is your fault." The man addressed as Ellington gaped at the elder.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Arnold?" Ellington asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Arnold shook his head slowly, scratching his chin. "Then I suggest that you _shut up_." Arnold furrowed his brow, dabbing at small beads of sweat on his forehead with his hand.

"Pathetic," Arnold stated as he frowned. "Blaming others for your mistakes. Learn to take responsibility for your actions, Ellington! We did as we were told! We hunted him, yet he is too witty for his own good! Do _not_ insult us once more, for we tried our hardest. We _worked_." Arnold spat on the ground. "I suggest you to do the same."

The corners of Ellington's mouth twitched. He stepped forward, barely an inch apart from Arnold, his large nose occupying most of the space between them.

"Arnold," He snapped, placing a bony hand on the old man's shoulder. "You...are dismissed."

Arnold gasped at Ellington's words. He clenched his pale fists, his eyes gleaming with rage.

"What?" He asked, outraged.

"You heard me," Ellington reported as he walked away, his back to the crowd, hands folded behind his back. "Would anyone else like to be next?"

Silence.

Ellington chuckled. "So I thought. Now," He took a step toward Arnold, grasping his shirt collar and effortlessly lifting him off of the ground. "Be gone. And don't let me catch your face in these parts once more." He shoved Arnold away from himself and the crowd. Arnold fell to the ground, mud and dirt filled his mouth. He scrambled to his feet, not a wound able to be seen.

"Mark my words, Ellington," He barked, shaking his head. "You'll be sorry you kicked me out. You will be sorry that you treated us all this horrible." He shook his head.

Ellington laughed, beckoning the rest of the crowd to do so as well. Laughter rang through Arnold's ears.

"I'm sure." Ellington smirked. "But you can easily be replaced. You have not, and never will be, a threat." Arnold let his clenched fists drop to his side.

"We'll see," Arnold said as he walked away. "Danny Phantom will be mine."

**((Author's Note: Gah. You can tell what shall happen. (shifty eyes) Erm...BEWARE MY POWERS OF uhm...(thinks) I'll get back to you on my powers. Teehee.  
**

**FS))**


End file.
